Memory
by fey-illusions
Summary: Making memories can be fun... Yeah OK, i know that was crap, but summaries are hard! Twinncest, don't like, don't read, don't review.


Kauro

I do not own OHSHC or, sadly, the twins. The song is by One Republic and is called All Fall Down. Cheers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Memory

_Step out the door and it feels like rain_

_That's the sound, that's the sound, on your windowpane_

Kauro traced designs absentmindedly on the pillow beside him, Hikauro's pillow. He wondered how Hikauro's confession to Haruhi would turn out then smiled ironically when he realized he knew exactly how it would turn out, or did he? Kauro sighed and rolled onto his back, giving in to his uncertainty, he hadn't been able to read his brother lately and it bothered him.

Kauro knew that Hikauro didn't actually love Haruhi, what he didn't know was why he was confessing to her when he didn't actually have anything to confess. Because Haruhi knew that, she would most likely decline the offer bluntly, probably giving him some frank, harsh advice on her way out. Maybe. Because he didn't have Hikauro beside him, Hikauro made an attempt to communicate with the ceiling.

"Now all I need to know is what her advice will be…" The ceiling, being a ceiling after all, chose to ignore him.

_Take to the streets, but you can't ignore_

_That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for_

Hikauro stood outside his and Kauro's room, fidgeting nervously. Haruhi had been his last hope for self normality, who had he been kidding? Not Haruhi certainly, he'd barely opened his mouth before she had looked him squarely in the eye and told him to stop running away from who he is and that he was confessing to the wrong person. Hikauro's shoulders slumped in defeat then he took a deep breath, straightened his back, gathered his shreds of courage and walked into the room. Hikauro stood just inside the door and silently exhaled as he saw his brother. Kauro had pushed the sheet down to waist level and his pale skin shone slightly in the light of the moon making him look fragile and delicate. His copper hair was ruffled and, in Hikauro's opinion, adorable, a shadow played across his face, from full lips to closed eyes. Hikauro, slightly dazed took another step forward and Kauro, alerted by a creaking floorboard sat up quickly, breaking the spell. The sheet fell down still further and Hikauro desperately tried to tell himself that he wasn't disappointed when it revealed pj pants.

"Well?" asked Kauro and Hikauro opened his mouth than hesitated when he realized he didn't know what to say.

Kauro waited impatiently as Hikauro stood staring in bewilderment at him. Hikauro bit his lip, and averted his eyes, swallowing nervously. _Shit he looks cute_ Kauro thought before telling himself furiously not to think about his brother like that. Hikauro came towards him slowly, and then sat down n the bed hesitantly. Kauro scooted closer, slung his arm over Hikauro's shoulder, felt him tense but ignored it.

_God love your soul and your aching bones_

_Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below_

"It didn't go well then?" he asked softly, trying to be sympathetic while inside he was singing. Hikauro turned to him, cocked his head, considering.

"No," he said slowly "it went well." Mental Kauro choked and stopped singing.

"Oh, that's good then, I guess you and Haruhi are a couple now." Even to his own ears, Kauro's bright tone sounded forced. Hikauro noticed how close they were, his breath hitched in his throat and he looked at his brother noticing the despair he was desperately trying to hide. _Don't cry, Kauro, please don't cry._ He cupped Kauro's face with his palm and ran a finger down his soft cheek.

"H- Hikauro?" Kauro seemed to have trouble breathing properly and a faint blush coloured his cheeks. Hikauro leaned closer still, until their noses almost touched.

"Haruhi turned me down, Kauro, and I'm glad she did." Kauro's eyes were partially lidded and he felt lust stir within him. _Turned down… glad of it… Hikauro? _He swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together and asked, slightly breathless,

"What do you mean?" Hikauro's eyes widened as Kauro's breath ghosted over his face, _Kauro, why didn't I accept this before? Even if you hate me I can't run anymore._

"You know Haruhi gave me some interesting advice as she walked out." He murmured, noticed Kauro's breath had increased, then again, so had his.

"She said," he whispered in Kauro's ear, "that I was confessing to the wrong person." Kauro's brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. _Hikauro, kiss me… wait that's wrong… who cares… who does he mean?_

_Lost till you're found_

_Swim till you drown_

Kauro turned his face towards Hikauro, eye's wide, lip's slightly open to ask a question and Hikauro couldn't resist anymore. He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him with every scrap of suppressed passion, lust and love. Kauro's body responded without thinking, pressing himself in closer, slipping his tongue into Hikauro's mouth, exploring one of the few areas of Hikauro that he didn't already have a mental map of. _Umm… what's happening? Not that I'm complain- Whoa! Shit Hikauro, don't stop there…_ Though he didn't know it, Hikauro was having similar thoughts. _I hadn't meant to go this fast… Fuck, he's a good kisser… Just need to get him out of that bloody shirt…_

_Know that we all fall down_

Kauro stirred, keeping his eyes tightly closed. _That was the best dream ever… It could never happen, Hikauro doesn't love me…_ Something, or someone, shifted in Kauro's arms and exhaled a sweet breath onto Kauro's face. His eyes flew open to be greeted with a welcome sight. Hikauro's sleeping face, so close to his own, moved till it was burrowed into Kauro's neck. Kauro glanced down, gasped and immediately blushed as he realized that they were both stark naked. Hikauro opened bleary eyes as he woke in response to Kauro's startled breath. They stared at each other for a long moment, waiting for the other to make the first move, then, as one, they smiled. _Turns out,_ Kauro thought as he captured Hikauro's lips with his own, again, _that the best dream ever, was actually a memory. _

_Love till you hate_

_Strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down._


End file.
